A patient or medically trained personnel may need to insert a catheter into the patient's urethra to assist the patient with excretion of bodily waste. However, the catheter may be inserted into the patient's vaginal opening by mistake, which may lead to a contaminated catheter. If the catheter is then taken out and inserted into the urethra, contaminants may be introduced into the urethra. The introduction of contaminants may lead to a urinary tract or nosocomial infection.
Furthermore, inserting the catheter may require the patient or medically trained personnel inserting the catheter to separate the patient's labia, and while keeping the patient's labia separated, inserting the catheter into the patient's urethra.